She Had the World
by hollowfirefly
Summary: This is a crossover between Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance. Gabby has just moved to New York. She can't seem to take her eyes off Brendon Urie, her new best friend. But Gabby doesn't want to forget her best friends back home in New Jersey especially the one she would spend the rest of her life with, Mikey. But will that all change because of one kid?
1. Chapter 1

_"When I look in her eyes I just see the sky._  
_Well when I look in her eyes I just see the sky."_

Gabby fumbled with her key as she tried to kick the ignition. First day at a new school and already she's mouthed off to her math teacher, tripped at lunch, forgotten her locker combination and now can't get her math book for tonight's homework, and now her car won't start.

Just my luck, Gabby thought to herself as she slumped back in her chair. I could sleep here. I have to be back in this dump tomorrow anyway.

"Hey there new girl!" Gabby sighed and turned to look out her window. There was a kid she had seen throughout school that day. He had been in her math class when she had mouthed off. She hadn't talked to him though. He was pretty attractive but he could know it too and be a jerk.

"Hi…" Gabby drug out the last syllable as she lifted her head off the back of the chair.

Suddenly the boy was at her window and she saw that he had amazing eyes. He had glasses too but they were clear enough where you could see past that. He had an amazing sly smile parted between his lips that took up the expanse of his face. He always had a slight smile hidden beneath his smirk.

"I'm Brendon." The boy- Brendon- smiled one of those wide smiles. "You okay? You were just kind of… sitting there." He laughed nervously.

"Um… no?" Gabby didn't know why she had formed it into a question, but like most times, her mouth was going faster than her head.

"No? Well then we'll need to fix that!" Brendon dropped his backpack and went to flip the hood. He motioned for her to flip it up from inside the car. He pushed the top up and pulled the hood support rod up and above allowing himself to inspect the car.

"Transmission problems… no it doesn't look that way… engine?... no not that either…" Brendon talked to himself as he looked under the hood making Gabby giggle a little.

Brendon moved around to the driver's side where Gabby was sitting.

"Hey can I get in there?" Brendon pointed to the space below the steering wheel.

"Sure. Have at it!" Gabby said as she made her way out of the car.

Brendon got down and looked underneath. Gabby watched him for a couple of minutes and felt as if nothing was being accomplished. He messed with some wires and flew them down once again before picking up another wire and throwing that one down too. He pushed his hair back casually one and awhile to allow his eyes to see.

Just as Gabby decided there was no hope Brendon exclaimed, "AHA!"

Gabby jumped and looked down. "Did you get it?"

"Just let me…" Brendon trailed off when all of a sudden something sparked and spat and Brendon jumped back.  
Brendon looked up hopelessly at Gabby. "This car is um… toast?"

Gabby gaped. "Shit… like never going to work?" Gabby needed that car. It was her only way to get around and trust me, she was much better off out of her house.

"Well no. Get it fixed by a professional and it should be good. I meant as in right now? You're not getting home in this car." Brendon stood and locked the doors. He wiped his hands and looked over at her.

"So…" Gabby signaled a continue sign with her hands.

"So… just leave it here and it should be fine. I can get my uncle to come and look at it sometime after school tomorrow. He's a mechanic." Brendon added the last line, allowing Gabby to feel slightly relieved.

"Well I guess I'll head home. Thank you for trying to get it to work. I owe you one. See you later Brendon…" Gabby didn't know his last name.

"Urie." Brendon replied. Gabby slung her backpack over her shoulder and began to head towards the street.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Gabby turned to see Brendon running after her.

Gabby waited to allow Brendon to catch up with where she was standing. When he finally was in front of her, out of breath, he explained, "I don't know your name."

Gabby laughed. How could she have allowed him to help her out, talk to her, smile at her, and not even tell him her name?

"I'm Gabby Raynor, of the Raynors of Pemberley." Gabby said doing the best British accent she could muster, but it was awful. Why did she even try to flirt?

Brendon laughed and smiled. Stop smiling, Gabby thought. I'm trying to persuade myself into thinking your hideous.  
"I love the Pride and Prejudice reference but, my friend, there are so many better books and movies."

Gabby scoffed. "I like other things more than that! I just… I don't know. I love it. It's perpetually captivating. It encompasses not only romantic issues but social anarchy, money, family, sibling rivalry. It had everything. And it explained and made you feel for the characters. It related to all generations, no matter if there's technology or not."

Gabby took a breath. Brendon was staring at her wide-eyed. That slight smirk poking out from his lips.

"You're something else." Brendon blushed and scuffled his feet.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow in math class. Bye Brendon." Gabby turned around and began to walk disappointed in her actions. Really? Pride and Prejudice? You are such a hopeless romantic.

"Gabby!" Again Gabby turned to find Brendon running to her, but the distance was much shorter now.

"Do you want a ride home?" Brendon flushed and rubbed his hands together. It was pretty cold out here in New York. She didn't want to be a burden on Brendon but it was really cold. Screw pretty cold. Really cold.

"Uh… I don't want to burden you…" Gabby implied. Brendon waved her off.

"No biggy. Lemme take you home!" Brendon took his leather jacket off then as I began to walk towards him and rub my arms together. He draped the jacket around me and smiled.

"Thank you Brendon. For everything." Gabby thanked him. Brendon shrugged and that was the last of the conversation until they had walked up to the car.

Brendon went to the passenger door and opened it wide and motioned like a chauffeur to the seat.

"After you Ms. Raynor." Brendon moved his eyes to see her and smiled. Gabby frowned a sarcastic smile.

"You're so mean. I don't appreciate you mocking me." Gabby got into the car and shut the door, pouting the whole time.

Brendon came to the other side of his Toyota and moved into the seat. "You know, studies show that if you frown for more than thirty minutes that your face will get stuck like that."

He said it so completely dead serious that for a second, Gabby believed him.

"You're such a liar!" Gabby yelled and smiled, unwillingly.

"Yeah but it made you smile!" Brendon yelled back. By now they had pulled out of the school and been driving on the road that led to the main highway.

"Whatever." Gabby replied and crossed her arms. Usually Gabby didn't get comfortable with people this fast but she felt this compelling need to let her guard down with Brendon.

Gabby and Brendon drove along in silence until finally Gabby realized that they had passed the street that she lived on.

"Um… Brendon… We passed my street." Brendon nodded and smiled. Gabby wanted to know what was going on in his head. Where was he heading? Why does he act like he knows where I live?

Finally Gabby had had enough. "Where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something." Brendon replied, nothing more. Silencing Gabby from anymore questions.

Soon after about fifteen minutes Brendon pulled his car up to a marked off area of land. It had a sign that read DO NOT ENTER. PRIVATE PROPERTY.

Brendon got out of the car and came to Gabby's side of the car and opened the door for her. He extended his hand and pulled her out.

"Madame." Brendon said as he pulled her up.

"Thank you kind sir but I have one quick, tinsy, little question." Gabby showed him two fingers signifying a small amount.

"Yeah?" Brendon said, losing all of his cool, suave moves of old Victorian times and completely allowing his American side come out. His normal side.

"Why the hell are we on private property?!" Gabby yelled opening her arms wide.

"Because it's my favorite spot in the whole city. Come on." Brendon grabbed Gabby's wrist and pulled her under the barbwire and through the thick grass into a clearing.

Gabby looked up to see thousands, millions, of stars above her. They expanded thousands of miles. There were newer stars, barely able to see and then she'd see the bright, dying stars she loved so much.

"Do you like it? Here lay down." Brendon got down and positioned himself on his back and pat the spot next to him.  
"This is beautiful…" Gabby muttered as she lay down next to Brendon. Brendon smiled and blushed and looked over at Gabby as she stared deeply into the stars above her.

"I knew you would like it. You're the only one I've shown in the four years I've been here."

Gabby looked over at him shocked. Four years? Only one?

"You've only been in New York four years?" Brendon nodded and began to explain where he came from and why he moved.

"How about you new girl?" He asked when he had finished his past.

Gabby sighed. Where would she begin?

"Well… I'm from New Jersey." Brendon said nothing as she paused.

"I loved it there. My friends are there. I miss them. My dad got a new job here so we moved because it was 'better for us'." Gabby motioned quotations in the air. "And so he moved me here. My mom is an alcoholic and my dad hates me because he had never wanted a kid and only cared about his job.

I started my first day today, as you already know, and made a complete ass of myself all day. That's my story. Not too interesting."

Gabby kicked at the dirt. Brendon nodded and took her hand, saying nothing. They sat there for awhile staring at the stars. Gabby missed her friends a lot. She missed Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Bob. And Mikey. God, she missed Mikey the most. He was her best friend. The only person she had loved. Really loved. As in "Mikey marry me."

Brendon stood then and stretched about. Then he looked up at the sky.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT IT IS TO BE TRESPASSING!" He screamed to the sky. Gabby began to laugh and tried standing up but fell back down as she gasped for air.

"THANK YOU GOD FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL NIGHT WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL NEW FRIEND OF MINE!"

Gabby giggled. He thinks I'm beautiful?, Gabby thought. Why do you care? She pushed the thought out of her head.  
WEEHOO! WEEHOO!

All of a sudden there were sirens. And they seemed to be getting closer. And closer. And closer.

"SHIT! COME ON GABBY!" Brendon screamed as he pulled her up and took her running back to the car. They ran through the clearing, through the thick grass, went back under the barbwire fence and fumbled their way into Brendon's car.

"Brendon hurry up! I knew this was a bad idea!" Gabby said worriedly. Brendon was laughing. Uncontrollably. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Haha! Because you're so worried! Chill out we'll be fine!" Brendon continued to laugh as he turned the ignition and pulled out of the grass area.

They sped towards the highway and were off. Gabby didn't know, nor did she care, where they were going at this point.

Suddenly though they were in front of her house. Brendon braked and put the car in park. He turned the ignition off and looked over at Gabby and exhaled.

"Well that was fun!" Brendon said. He ran his hands through his brown hair and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"That was so definitely not fun." Gabby disagreed. Brendon sneered.

"You had fun. You know you did." Brendon countered.

Gabby shook her head. She did have fun. And that was the scariest part. She felt as though by having fun here she was slowly letting go of her past.

Brendon and Gabby locked eyes and smiled at each other. Brendon leaned in towards Gabby and as Gabby felt herself want to she thought No. Wait a minute!

"Wait a minute." Gabby pulled back. Brendon immediately began to apologize for his actions, "Oh my god… I'm so sorry… You have a boyfriend don't you? Oof I knew you did! A beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend…"

"Brendon!" Gabby stopped him. He froze completely, allowing his face to take an awkward position.

"Brendon, how do you know where I live?" Gabby interrogated.

"OH! That…" Brendon blushed. "I live right there." Brendon pointed to the house across the street and down one to the left. He smiled at Gabby who returned the favor.

"Well that's good to know. Permission to go to your house when I get nightmares?" Gabby pasted on a pouty face.

"Permission granted m'lady." Brendon pecked a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Y at-il une telle chose comme la perfection?"

Gabby felt herself falter slightly with his hot breath on her neck and managed a weak, "Wi." But suddenly the guilt rose up in her.

"Oh my god. I have to go. I'll… um… see you tomorrow." Gabby quickly said and left to enter her house.

When she opened the door to her house all was quiet. She wanted to keep it that way and made her way to her room and set her backpack down beside her bed.

When she peeked out the blinds of window though, Brendon was gone.

Gabby moved back to her bed and fell face first on her blankets and pillows, not bothering to change into her pajamas. She thought about what he had said to her and how she had answered.

_"Is there such thing as perfection?"_

Gabby had said "Yes" but did she really think that way about him? That's what she thought about Mikey when she had been in New Jersey. But now that she was in New York had everything changed that quickly? She would never do that to him. Not any of them. Bob, Ray, Frank, Gerard, and Mikey. They were her best friends no matter where she was and that would not change.

Gabby thought about calling them. Relaying her first day to them, but she remembered how it was midnight already and they were probably sleeping.

She decided on just trying not to think about it and feel asleep to Brendon's words in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Frank the bunny from Donnie Darko's voice flooded from Gabby's phone and slowly woke her up. She looked over at her clock to see it was 6:30. She had thirty minutes to get ready.

_Great. Another day to embarrass myself with._

Gabby flew over her covers and trudged to her closet. She pulled out a Peter Gabriel shirt and pulled on some black denim. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. She wrapped a hair tie around her wrist and then stuck on her rubber bracelets.

Gabby was brushing her teeth when her phone suddenly vibrated. She picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered, "Hello."

"HEY BEAUTIFUL!" Instantly, Gabby's face flew into a grin and she had to hold herself back from squealing.

"Gerard?" Gabby said as a question although knowing it was him. Who else would it be?

"No. Morgan Freeman." Gerard said sternly. "Of course it's me! How are you?"

"Um…" Gabby wanted to tell him about Brendon but she had to get to school and didn't want to have to explain it all. It would take too long to tell the story and her feelings AND get to school on time and avoid embarrassment. "Good. I mean I miss you guys like crazy!"

"Yeah we miss you too babe! I'm pretty sure Mikey is the most affected. He's been locking himself in his room with ice cream and watching Star Trek." Gerard confessed. At the mention of Mikey's name Gabby's heart fell. There was still that smudge of guilt. Hopefully Gerard couldn't tell that through the phone though.

"Really? Well I'll call him later when I get home." Gabby said hoping Gerard would let Mikey know. She wanted to make sure Mikey didn't feel like she was ignoring him. She didn't want to be one of those clichés who went to a new school and forgot about everyone from before like they were never around.

"How are you Gee?" Gabby could almost hear Gerard shrug.

"Alright I guess. Missing you too as usual." Gerard stopped. Usually he would say more but he left it open. Gabby needed to go but she didn't want to leave the conversation off like this so she left it open for Gerard to decide.  
"I'm guessing you need to go don't ya?" Gerard asked after about 30 seconds of awkward pausing.

"Yeah…" Gabby began to say as she headed to the front door, backpack in stow.

"Alright well hopefully I'll talk to you later babe!" Good it was back to normal, Gabby thought.

"Oh you definitely will!" Gabby replied and closed her phone off. She began to walk to school and was half-way there when a car began to slow by her side.

"Hey new girl!" She turned to see Brendon leaning out his car window at her. Gabby walked over to the other side of the car and got in without asking.

"You read my mind Gabby-o!" Brendon sped off.

Why was it that she was letting herself in his car already? How did she automatically know he wasn't mad at her for what happened last night? And how was it that they had only met the night before?

They pulled into the school parking lot and Brendon got out first, Gabby trailing behind. Brendon pointed to across the parking lot, "IT'S STILL THERE!"

Gabby looked over to see her car in the same spot it was yesterday. Brendon pulled his phone out then and called someone. The one sided conversation was as follows:

"Yeah it's me."

"Really? That's great."

"Thanks man. I owe you."

"For a friend of mine."

"Yeah man, alright thanks!"

Brendon pocketed his phone. "My uncle will be here during school to fix it up."

Gabby thanked him and they headed separate ways for first period.


End file.
